


love without condition

by eerian_sadow



Series: It's Not A Glitch [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl never dreamed he could find someone who could love so completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love without condition

1\. The first time he saw Prowl crash, he didn't even relive that was what he was seeing. The other mech simply stopped talking and his gaze drifted off into space so abruptly that Jazz had called Ratchet out of reflex. Their tactician was normally so attentive that the incident actually frightened the saboteur.

 

2\. "It isn't a glitch," Prowl confessed softly one night. "It is a system degradation common in mechanisms who support highly specialized processors. It is controllable with parts and a competent medic, but I will always have these episodes."

Jazz set his energon down and took Prowl's hands with both of his. "If you think that makes me like you less, you're wrong. I'm here, no matter what. You'll just have to teach me the signs and symptoms, and what to do when you have a problem."

Prowl thought he might weep at the easy acceptance.

 

3\. Once he knew what signs to look for--basic ones, anyway, because each mech was different--Jazz started keeping an optic on each of the most specialized members of the crew. Prowl's symptoms were the worst, but Red Alert and Perceptor had their own issues that needed an extra hand sometimes.

 

4\. The sniper from Praxus was too good a shot to be anything less than specialized, and Prowl made sure that Ratchet took extra care with his repairs and with documenting his condition. 

 

5\. After an especially bad crash, Prowl liked to simply lay with Jazz and be held. The tactile contact helped settle his processor and ground him back in the real world.

Jazz enjoyed using that time to carefully hand - fuel and pamper his partner, giving the Praxian all the care and affection he could while he was aware enough to appreciate it.

 

6\. The crashes never got less scary. Jazz just learned to repress the fear better, especially if he had to hack into his lover's processor to reset Prowl's systems. 

 

7\. Until he met Jazz, Prowl had never considered a relationship. He hadn't, in fact, thought any mech could see past his processor issues and find him to be desirable. The happiness Jazz brought him made him glad the other mech had wanted to take a chance.

 

8\. "He is a liability," Sentinel Prime told him. "I want the glitched tactician and any others like him removed, immediately."

"It's not a glitch," Jazz replied darkly. "And you can go right to the Pit if you think I'd assassinate my mate just because you don't like the way his processor works. Just this once, I'll pretend you didn't just try to murder Prowl and our friends. But if I ever catch an Autobot assassin in our quarters, I know who sent them and I will respond appropriately."

Sentinel was quiet for a long time before nodding. Clearly, he had forgotten just how dangerous a mech Jazz was.

 

9\. "Tell me about your processor issues," Optimus invited. "I have heard of such problems, but confess that I have never known any bit with such a condition."

Prowl let himself smile at the new Prime's words, grateful that the young mech hadn't called it a glitch.

 

10\. The new drill instructor stared up at Jazz from flat on his back, clearly confused as to how he had gotten there. Jazz stared back, prepared to punch the other mech again if necessary.

"What the frag?" The mech asked.

"We do not, ever, call the cadets glitches. We do not call anybot on this base a glitch, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Jazz whirled around to look at the cadets. "That goes for you, too. No one is a glitch."

"What about the Decepticons?" one cadet asked.

"Not even them."


End file.
